aren't you forgetting something?
by tardisa
Summary: Wally tries to figure out why Artemis is pissed at him / Oneshot / Have a happy Valentine's Day everyone :)


Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

Summary: Wally tries to figure out why Artemis is pissed at him

I'm open to any constructive criticism :)

& finally have a happy Valentine's Day!

* * *

**Aren't you forgetting something?**

* * *

It had been a long day and all Wally was looking forward to was some long-awaited rest. The day was packed with classes, beginning with Vietnamese Lit and ending with lab sessions. And on top of that, he had just come back from a mission. Who knew a battle against Poison Ivy would've taken so long.

He hadn't spoken to Artemis the whole day yet. Well, they hadn't had a proper real conversation; she decided to stay at the cave a little while more after the mission. They had been so preoccupied with their own activities. Although now that he thought about it, they did go for Vietnamese Lit together. And they both attended the mission too. So how had he not spoken to her? Obviously this wasn't usual. She would only give him the silent treatment when he did something to piss her off.

But what? Why was she ignoring him? If he hadn't said a word to her, what could he have possibly done then? Or maybe it was because he didn't say anything to her? He groaned as he sank into the couch. Closing his eyes, trying to recall his actions.

"Wow, must've done something big to tick her off," he muttered to himself, "Just need to figure out what my stupid self did."

* * *

The speedster spent the past 20 minutes retracing his actions. He simply couldn't put a finger on it, which meant he was going to face a very irritated Artemis. And an irritated Artemis was definitely not someone he would've liked to deal with. And he _really_ didn't want to screw this relationship up. The past few years have been the best years of his life and as cheesy as it sounds, he honestly couldn't imagine his future without her. It would suck if it were all over because of a forgotten action.

He decided to go to bed due to his exhaustion. He would've loved to find out what he did but he was way too tired. Right when he headed for the bedroom however, he heard the door getting unlocked. He turned around, seeing a blonde mane. Artemis had let it down, which probably meant she was just as worn-out as he was. It had been a long day for the both of them. She still looked gorgeous nonetheless, which was totally unfair.

"Oh hey Wally, didn't see you there," She greeted.

"Hi."

"Long day huh?" She added.

"Oh, so now you're talking to me?" He said without really thinking. Which he immediately regretted. She frowned at him, her grey eyes showing confusion and slight annoyance. _Great, probably pissed her off even more._

"What are you talking about?"

"You've been ignoring me. I did something fine, I get it." He stammered. "But I've been racking my brains here for the past 20 minutes or so and I didn't do anything. But if I did, I swear it wasn't intentional and I'm sorry."

Artemis started laughing. She laughed so hard till she fell to the floor. Wally instinctively helped her up. He was confused but relieved. All that worrying for nothing, it was definitely better than arguing though.

"Apologetic much, Baywatch?"

"Well, you have been ignoring me the whole day. So I'm just apologising, nothing wrong about that!"

"Wally," she said his name in a rather tender tone. She held his chin in her hand, staring right into his green eyes. "You do realise we had a test in the morning and the battle was pretty heated. Of course we didn't have time to talk! Technically, you haven't done anything wrong, and I was not ignoring you!"

Wally finally let out that breath he didn't realise he was holding. He was immensely relieved and thankful that there wasn't going to be any yelling tonight. He pulled her into his arms, her back against his chest.

"Although, what do you mean by 'technically'? So I did do something?" He whispered into her ear, giving her goose bumps. She smirked, it wasn't that big of a deal anymore. After all, she did see it coming.

"You're forgetting something. Here's a hint, it's not the first time you've forgotten the date."

"What are you talking abo-"

Wally's eyes widened, full of shock and horror. Damn. Once again, he forgot this special day, Valentine's Day. He was genuinely surprised that Artemis didn't kill him already, unlike the first time.

"In my defense however, there really shouldn't be just one specific day to show how much I love you."

She raised an eyebrow and smirked at his weak attempt at getting off the hook.

"Wow, I am truly the world's biggest jerk and the worst boyfriend ever," He admitted.

"Yes, you are. Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Artemis."

She smiled; this moment was worth remembering. She felt comfortable in his arms and she loved having those butterflies in her heart and stomach. The fact that he could still do that to her after these few years was insane. And she definitely wouldn't trade her relationship with Wally for anything else. Not in a million years.

"Only an idiot like you would forget Valentine's Day this many times in a row," she smirked.

"Well, you wouldn't be my little spitfire if you didn't call me out all the time. And by the way, I look forward to more forgotten Valentine's Days with you."

He was really looking forward to that.


End file.
